Years later And Maybe War
by NarHinaFan
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha again for traing but this time it's five years. He's in for a surprise once he gets back. What happens when Madara plans to attack Konoha with the 10-tails? What'll Konoha do? What problems will they face?


"Ahh, feels good to be back" said a 23 year old ninja with a straw hat atop a building.

"Hey Gaki! get down from there will ya! Who the hell do you think you are hopping around like a child! Get the hell down here!" Yelled a blonde women with a big bust. The 23 year old looked down and sweat-dropped but smirked.

"You totally ruined the moment 'Baa-chan'" said the 23 year old. The blonde women looked at the ninja shocked, no one was aloud to call her that except Naruto Uzumaki, yet this fool found the guys to do it.

"How dare you call me that! I am the Hokage and you dare call me old!" The blonde women said as she raised a fist and launched at the man, the man simply side-stepped and this went on for about 3-4 minutes.

"Who the...*Pant*...Hell are you?" She asked.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, At your service" the man said as he lifts up his straw hat with a smirk on his face.

"N-Naruto!" The women yelled as she threw her arms around the boy she cried tears of joy at seeing the grown up boy.

"Heh, Hey baa-chan, glad to see you too" Naruto said hugging her back.

She released him and said follow her back to the Hokage office where all his friend were.

"Let me warn you Naruto, they've changed...Alot...Sakura became more developed and less aggressive, Tenten…Well is still Tenten except that she married Neji who has been more polite, Sasuke…Married Sakura and is still the same 'Teme' but more like a gentlemen, Lee is still Lee, Chouji is is more thin, Ino is still Ino except the fact that is is more developed, Shikamaru is still lazy and married Temari, Shino married some Aburame girl and is still the same, Kiba is more of a perv and a play boy especially toward Hinata and Ino, And last but not least Hinata...Oh dear you should watch out for her, she is more aggressive and has a lot of confidence she even scares her students but you should get on her good side unlike Kiba. Oh and Sasuke and Sakura have a son and Neji and Tenten have 2 daughters" she said. As her and Naruto were about to enter the office door, something came flying out at a fast rate and 'it' created a gigantic crater.

"Kiba! Next time it'll be your face! You got that!" A blue haired beauty yelled as she lifted the man by his collar.

"Ok Hinata-chan, Im sorry, I'm sorry , it'll never happen again" Kiba said waving his arms.

"It better not if you know what's good for-" she was cut off.

'Ahem' Hinata-san please stop" Tsunade said.

"That's Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Yep" Tsunade said patting his shoulder.

"Ohh, Hey Naruto-kun, Tsunade" Hinata said giving away her rare smiles.

"Hinata, That you?" Naruto said walking towards Hinata.

"The one an only" Hinata said. She was wearing( what she has on in road to ninja minus the jacket, an has on long black tights and has a giant shuriken around her back waist with two katana's crossed behind her back with knee length ninja sandals).

"Kenji! Get your ass over here and clean this up!" Hinata yelled as a boy with, Green eyes, Brown hair, A dark blue shirt, Black long pants, some short ninja sandals, Headband around his forehead came running and said.

"Yes sensei" the boy said as he began to move bits of rock with his gravitational Jutsu.

"Wow, he's just like Pein" Naruto said as the boy was almost done.

"Kenji here has a gravitational Doujustu that allows him to use gravity" Tsunade explained.

"I'm Finishes sensei" the boy said as he bowed.

"Great now go get Yuki, and the Uchiha boy " Hinata said looking at the 13 year old.

"You mean Shiro-san?" Kenji said.

"Oi, what'd I tell you? I said to go get them not correct my mistake. Now go get them" Hinata said in an aggressive manner.

Eek! Yes sensei" the boy said as he shushined away. He came back 5 seconds later followed by a blonde girl and a black haired boy.

"Sensei!, were here, now what is it" The girl asked.

"Yuki-Hime, come here" Hinata said in a kind voice. The Uchiha had a sour face which meant he knew that tone but the girl didn't cause she ended up walking towards her.

"Watch who you talk to you little bitch! Your lucky your one of my best friends child or I'd kill you on the spot!" Hinata hissed as she had one of her katana's around the girls neck.

"Hinata! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Asked a blonde haired women running toward her daughter.

"Ino, next time your daughter smart talks to me it'll be her head" Hinata said as she walked off into the office. Naruto and Tsunade followed Ino back into the office and looked around.

"Naruto!" A while bunch of people yelled as they tackled the man onto the ground.

"Heh, Hey guys!" Naruto yelled as he laughed as the group got off him.

"NARUTO MY FRIEND, I SEE YOUR YOUTH STILL BURNS WITH THE BRIGHTEST LIGHTS OF THEM!" A man with green spandex said with a nice guy pose which Naruto assumed Lee.

"Hey Naruto, good to see you" a man with pupiless eyes said which Naruto assumes Neji.

"Naruto, I'm so happy you back" a women with pink haired said which Naruto knew to be Sakura.

"Dobe" a man said as Naruto whirled around and looked at the man with the Uchiha emblem embedded into his shirt.

"Teme" Naruto said as he looked at the man. The rest of the group were eyeing the boys carefully as they moved Foward. But what shocked them was that instead if a fight…It was a HUG. Of all things a hug.

"I've missed you Teme" Naruto said across Sasuke's shoulder.

"Same here dobe" Sasuke said across Naruto's shoulder.

"Aww, How cute and...GAY!" Hinata yelled. "Of all things you could do, you hug him?!" Hinata yelled.

"I was hoping for some random action, y'know, like kicking, punching shouts and all! But what'd we get?! A fucking hug. Of all thing a danm hug!" Hinata said.

"So what, who gives a crap Hime-san?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hime-san?, since when did you call her that?" Naruto asked.

"Ever since we broke up 2 years ago. I started calling her Hime while I called Sakura the usual Sakura-chan" Sasuke explained.

"Wait!, you mean Hinata went out with you?!" Naruto asked.

"Well yea, it was the first time she started to get so aggressive and we began to see other people" Sasuke said whit his trademark 'Hn'.

"Well I just wanted to know Aijou, can't your Ex babe get a hint?, oh where's Anko?! She promised me some sake!" Hinata said running off through the whole in the Hokage office wall.

"Wow she's even gotten into the habit of drink-" he was cut off by a flying kunai.

"Don't even say drinking! You got that!, and where's Your dumb ass Uchiha son Sasuke-Aijou?!" Hinata asked hands on her hips.

"I don't know Hime" he replied.

"Sakura-hani, Have you seen Shiro!" Sasuke yelled over the loud music.

"No Hun, sorry!" She yelled back as she was dancing with Keiko, her friend.

"Ugh, when I find him!" Hinata said stomping out.

"So, Sasuke-teme, when did Hinata get so aggressive heh?" Naruto asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Well it was 2 years ago, that's when she started to get aggressive, it was when I asked her out. She accepted it but when we started dating,she started training, it was with the worst of them all. It was Anko, Anko Mitarashi. It'd be our 1 month anniversary but something changed about her. Her eyes lost her innocence, he smile lost that caring, loving smile, her clothes...danm those clothes I still remember them. She was wearing a grey cut of tank top that showed a lot a cleavage, she had on some black and white tight shorts , and standard ninja sandals. She began to talk to me as if I were something else, and I followed her like some lost puppy, it was then she broke up with me and that's when she ended up training harder and getting aggressiver" Sasuke explained.

"Wow so you mean she's been like that since I left?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, and Kiba kept trying to get to her. At one point he peeped at her threw the girls hot springs and Hinata beat him to a bloody pulp, it was really funny though" Sasuke said laughing.

"Wow I really missed out on a lot" Naruto said looking at a photo of his friends around 19 years old. They were having a snowball fight and Hinata threw a snowball at Sasuke which hit him on the head.

"Yea you did dobe but hey it doesn't matter" Sasuke said.

"Ssssasuke-Aijou, Narutoooo-kun!" Hinata said in a drunkly manner. She came waltzing in and ended up sitting on Naruto's lap.

"Nar...uto...-kun, Im tired, come sleep with me pwetty pwease" Hinata said up in Naruto's face.

"Um you ok Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked blushing furiously.

"Yesss, I'm fine, come here, gimme a big hug will ya pwease?" Hinata said as she pulled Naruto's head down towards her chest, she buried his head in her chest and kissed the top of his head.

"Help Teme" Naruto said as he tried to pry his head out her chest.

"See ya Gaki" Sasuke said as he got up.

'**BOOM'**

All of the gang turned there heads. There lay the body of a young blonde haired girl, blood covered her body. Yuki Yamanaka. Her body. A boy came running towards her body. He lifted her up and put her on his lap.

"YUKI!"


End file.
